La Vita tra i morti - La Vie parmis les Morts
by Carla312
Summary: Loup-garou, transformatrice, vampire et humaine. Voilà ce que je suis mais pas qui je suis. Je suis forte, puissante, invincible, diabolique, Volturi. Je suis Vita Volturi, l'Être invincible, la Vie parmis les Morts et je vais chez eux car j'ai une mission que j'ai promis d'accomplir à mon père, à Aro Volturi.
1. Préface

**Je suis vraiment désolée de reprendre l'histoire mais, je me suis rendue compte de quelques erreurs mais aussi que j'avais oublier de publier mon réel résumé. Donc, pour me faire pardonner mon erreur, je publis aujourd'hui mes cinq premier chapitre. **

**Encore désolée et, bonne lecture ;) CLP**

La Vita tra i morti

Ecrit par CLP

"Je ne voulais pas le voir mourir. Je voulais retourné en arrière, faire un flash-back et tout raconté le jour de mon arrivé. Je voulais, je voulais, je voulais… je voulais mais il était trop tard et, je devais rester près de lui. J'enlevais mon manteau et le couvrit avec. Me couchant près de Seth, je lui envoyais des images de nous avec le don de Nessie qu'elle m'avait laissé lui prendre. Il avait les yeux mi-clos et l'on entendait un râle lorsqu'il respirait. Lorsque je n'eus plus rien à montrer, je rouvris les yeux en même temps que Seth. -Je t'aime, murmura-t-il -Je t'aime. Il sourit et expira le sourire aux lèvres."

Après la bataille final, Aro décide de créer un Être supérieur. Huit ans plus tard, il y arrive et envoi l'Être chez les Cullen. Mais si là-bas, l'Être découvrait la famille, l'amitié et l'amour.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Création

Chapitre 1

PDV Aro

-C'est magnifique…

Je me remémore les images que m'a fait voir la fillette, et je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est possible.

Un hybride, mi- humaine, mi- vampire. L'enfant qu'Isabella a eu lorsqu'elle était encore humaine. L'enfant qu'elle a eu avec Edward.

J'entends les membres de mon clan se disputer.

-C'est un danger, hurle Chelsea

-Pourquoi ne l'avons-nous pas tuer? M'interroge Afton

-Parce que nous pourrions avoir besoin d'elle plus tard… répondis-je pensif, s'il te plait, Jane viens

Elle s'avança vers moi et je me saisis de sa main. Elle ne doutait pas de moi mais ne pensais pas que nous devrions l'enlevé, elle était trop bien protégé. Soudain, elle se mit à penser que si l'hybride avait pût être crée, on pourrait aussi en faire entre lycon et humain, ou même…

-Merveilleux !

- Quelle idée viens-tu d'avoir? Me questionna Caius

-Nous allons créer l'être le plus puissant qui soit…. Murmurais-je

Marcusreleva la tête et Caius esquissa un sourire, Alec et Jane échangèrent un regard tandis qu'Afton glissa un mot à l'oreille de Chelsea, Félix gonfla ses muscles et un rire résonna dans la salle. Nous allions créer l'Être Invincible.

PDV Joshua Uley

-Pauvre con! T'as crus tu pouvais me la faire à l'envers? Ici, t'est plus dans le nord où personne ne fait la loi, tu m'entends? Ici, au Texas, c'est moi qui décide! T'as compris?

Cet enfoiré me casse la gueule depuis presque deux heures. J'ai l'habitude depuis l'âge de quatorze ans je me fourre dans de mauvais coups. Mais là, j'aurais peut-être pas dût sortir avec Francesca.

-Uley! Maintenant écoute-moi! Hurle Antonio, si je te vois encore une fois t'approcher de ma fille, tu m'entends je te coupe les…

Antonio se coupe car, trois personnes viennent d'entrer dans la cave.

-Nous aimerions avoir l'indien, dit la seule femme du groupe.

Avant que j'aie compris que c'est de moi que l'on parle, j'entends Antonio crier,

-Hija de puta, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là? Demanda-t-il à ses sbires.

Soudain, Antonio se mit à se tordre et à hurler. La jeune femme le fixait tandis que les deux autres se… téléportaient d'un endroit à l'autre.

Les sangs froids.

Les sbires d'Antonio sont tous mort par terre, et Antonio a cessé de se tordre lorsque soudain, devant moi, la femelle se matérialisa. Je me mis à remuer afin de me défaire de mes liens. Un homme se mit à sa gauche et, de la fumée noir envahi la pièce. Je n'entends plus rien, je ne vois plus rien, je ne sens plus rien… C'est le noir, complet.

C'est ça la mort?

Je me remémore ma vie à la Push. Sam, Embry, mes deux fils, je me remémore aussi toutes ses femmes à qui j'ai dit "Je t'aime", toutes ces familles que j'ai abandonnées…

Je pense que c'est ça l'enfer, l'endroit où tu vois toutes les mauvaises choses que tu as faite.

PDV lycan

Je les sens, ça put à des kilomètres à la ronde.

"Bouge de là Anastasia"

Ecoutant mon instinct, je me mis à courir tout en regardant l'heure.

"Garde une allure modéré, n'éveille pas les soupçons des petits humains…"

Je bouscule des passants qui se retournent pour me dévisager.

Il ne me reste plus que trois heures avant la tombée de la lune. C'est la pleine cette nuit. Ils ont tous prévus!

"Hé oui Annie Chérie ! C'est ça ton point faible… La pleine lune…"

Je dois vider mes pensées, où plutôt les focalisées…

"Bon poupée tu as deux options! Sois tu restes en ville mais d'ici une heure tu te transforme et saute sur tout humain à ta portée, et alors les Volturi te tuent. Ou bien, tu sors de la ville et te fait tuer par ces Volturi."

Wé, bah quitte à choisir, je préfère mourir en me faisant tuer par les trois Volturi qui me suivent plutôt que par la cinquantaine au service des trois fous.

Je commence à ralentir et passant devant un snack, je m'arrête et entre. Il est remplit d'adolescent. Certains sont assis à se rouler des pelles pendant que d'autres rient. Au fond de la salle est assise une équipe de football avec ses cheerleaders. Leurs mini jupes me donne envies de gerbé. Une bande de mec pré- pubère, avec le visage plein de boutons passent devant moi et me dévisage avec envie. Les toisant, je m'assied au bar et commanda un smoothie pour faire bonne impression.

Deux heures quinze sont passés, il est temps que je parte. Attendant que la serveuse se retourne, je partie.

"En vie depuis trois siècle et pas foutu de faire fortune…"

En sortant, je pris le temps de scruter le ciel avant de partir au petit trot en direction de la sortie de la ville. Juste avant le dernier pâté de maison, j'obliquais à droite en directions de la forêt.

-Arrête-toi là _Anastasia_.

Entendre mon nom dans la bouche d'un vampire me donna la nausée.

Je me tournai lentement en tentant de deviner quels vampires m'attendaient grâce à mon odorat. Il y avait Chelsea, Afton et…

-Anastasia ma chérie… faisant volte-face, je me retrouvais face à Aro lui-même.

-Aro, dis-je dans un souffle

-Nous avons besoins de toi…

-Pourquoi? Répondis-je sur la défensive.

Ils avaient tués presque tous lycans qu'il existait. Eux, les vampires. Sous prétexte que nous étions un danger.

-Pour créer un nouvel Être… me répondit-il coupant mes pensés

-Renésmée est le nouvel Être.

-Non, plus fort que l'enfant Cullen.

-J'ai le choix?

Il ne prit pas la peine de me répondre et, une fumée noire me vint. Alec était là.

"T'aurais eu le choix si tu avais voulus. On a toujours le choix ma chérie, n'oublie pas ça."

Wé, je ne l'oublierais jamais ça. Jamais.

PDV vampire

Ça fait des semaines qu'ils me suivent. Pourquoi moi? Je ne pense pas les avoir offensé.

Pendant que je me faisais toute ces réflexions, je me rendis compte que je m'étais éloigné de la ville.

-David!

La voix de Jane me stoppa net. C'est donc elle qui était chargé de me filer. Celle qu'Aro considérait comme sa fille.

-Jane…

-David, je suis sincèrement désolée… pour tout ce que je vais te faire, dit-elle en souriant

C'est à ce moment que je vis Alec sortir de l'ombre. Il faut que je sauve ma peau, les jumeaux maléfiques vont me tuer.

Je me mis à courir à toute vitesse. Le vent me fouettait le visage, les arbres défilé à une vitesse… surhumaine. La vitesse était la seule chose qui me plaisait dans mon état. C'était grisant de pouvoir atteindre des vitesses pareilles. J'étais un hybride et pourtant ma vitesse rivalisait avec celle des vampires.

Oubliant pourquoi je courrais, je fis moins attention à mes sens et, me senti cloué au sol.

Je me débattais mais, je savais que c'était trop tard.

-David, me dit la voix d'Afton, Aro a besoin de toi…

-Aro veut créer l'Être… continua Jane

-Aro penses à un mélange des quatre races… compléta Chelsea

-Lycanthrope, transformatrice, vampirique et humaine. Conclut Alec

-C'est là qu'Aro a besoins de toi. Créer un hybride prendrait trop de temps, un temps que nous n'avons pas. Donc, autant prendre un hybride existant déjà, toi. m'expliqua Jane.

-Aro! Aro! Aro! Criais-je imitant leurs voix, non! Je ne vous aiderez pas!

-C'est là que ça devient drôle, ricana Alec, Aro ne te laisse pas le choix.

A cette phrase, je perdis mes sens et tout devint noir.

PDV Aro

-L'Être est né !

Le cri retenti dans tout le château.

Il nous a fallu huit ans pour y arriver, pour arriver à créer l'Être.

Caius se leva de son trône et, même Marcus sembla y faire un peu attention. Jane entrât dans la salle et se dirigeât vers moi me tendant sa main... Repoussant sa main, je me dirigeais vers la chambre du château où nous avions placé l'hybride mi- loup mi-lycan.

Devant la porte se trouvait certains membres de la garde qui se murmuraient des choses.

-Poussez-vous, lançais-je

En entrant dans la salle, je vis Chelsea en son centre. Elle avait dût déployer son bouclier afin que personne ne puisse atteindre l'enfant. Je me dirigeais droit sur Chelsea et, passa à travers le bouclier sans encombre.

-Maître, l'Être est trop puissant, elle a tué sa mère, me dit-elle me mettant en garde

Regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Reneta, je vis le corps sans vie de l'hybride et près d'elle une petite fille.

Je m'approchais et la pris dans mes bras. Elle avait la peau légèrement mâte, des cheveux noir corbeaux et… des yeux d'un bleu délavée. Un bleu tendant vers le blanc. Un bleu irréel.

L'enfant me fit un sourire me dévoilant une ranger de petites dents semblable à de la porcelaine.

-Maître, cet enfant est la mort.

-Non, c'est la vie parmi nous, les morts. Vita…

Entendant ce mot, elle plongeât ces yeux dans les miens.

L'Être était né.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Les Cullen

Chapitre 2

PDV Vita

-Hé demoiselle, t'es canon… ça te dit on se voit… vers les chiottes.

-Pardon? Demandais-je

-ça te dis on se fait un truc vite fait? Tu prends combien?

Esquissant un sourire je m'avançais vers lui. Sans s'en rendre compte, les discussions cessait sur mon passage, les gens s'écartaient, des frissons les parcourais… Le diable fait toujours cet effet-là.

Je m'arrêtai devant l'homme. Il était plus petit que moi, rondouillard, il avait de petit yeux de fouine noir et un brushing comme ceux que l'on avait dans les années 70. Il portait des bottes de cuirs assortis à une chemise à rayures vertical bleu, un jean et une veste en cuir râpé.

Il me lançât un regard interrogateur et, en réponse je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Plongeant mes yeux d'un bleu fantomatique dans ses yeux noirs, je posai mes mains sur sa nuque et me penchât un peu. Il releva ses mains afin de les poser sur mon vissage mais, je me dérodais. Il vit alors qu'il était au milieu d'une pleine ou tout semblait mort.

-Où sommes-nous?

-En enfer _tesoro_. Ecoute moi, je ne suis pas une pute. Tu m'entends? Donc, si tu n'as pas envie que je te brise la nuque, tu vas me passer tes clefs de voitures, ton portefeuille. T'as compris ? J'espère car si tu essayes de faire quoi que ce soit, je les tues. Je pointais du doigt deux femmes et une fillette.

Il hocha la tête, me tendis ce que je lui avais demandé et courut jusqu'aux représentations de sa mère, sa femmes et sa filles. Avant qu'il ne les ait atteintes, je nous sortis de là et nous nous retrouvâmes dans le bar dans la position dans laquelle nous étions avant que je nous transporte. Je le lâchais et, sortis de ce bar miteux.

Je repérais sa voiture et, me mis à rouler en direction de Forks.

Je roulais vite et avant d'être entré dans Forks la voiture fut percuter. Suivant mon instinct animal, je traversai le pare-brise et, jetant un regard en arrière, je me mis à courir vers ma destination.

Je sentais des souffles chauds derrière moi et je me mis à accélérer. Je les sentais. Je n'étais plus loin et alors que j'obliquais afin de longer la route, je fus percuter par un loup roux. Qui me plaquant au sol se mit à grogner au-dessus de moi.

-_Stampa_! hurlais-je et, sans que je ne le touche le loup fut projeter contre un tronc.

Mon accent c'était plus fait entendre ce qui me fait me rappeler de la maison.

Je vis un autre loup se ruer sur moi et, je changeai de forme. M'envolant je continuai ma route. Je vis soudain la demeure blanche. J'en fis trois fois le tour et laissant ma forme d'oiseaux, je me laissais tomber en chute libre.

Atterrissant souplement, je me relevais et regardât chacun des membres de ce clan. Il y avait un homme blond qui m'observait d'un air curieux. A côté de lui se trouvait une petite femme eu visage bon qui me souriait. Près d'eux se trouvait une femme magnifique, surement le plus beau vampire que j'ai vu après Heidi, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et tenait par le bras un brun costaud qui gonflait ses muscles. Un peu plus loin se trouvait une jeune fille brune avec des cheveux coupé court elle semblait ailleurs et, l'homme à ses côté un blond aux cheveux mi- long regardait plus loin, de l'autre côté du couple principal. Suivant son regard, je vis un homme aux cheveux roux en bataille regarder la petite brune, à ses côté se trouvait une femme au visage en cœur, elle avait des cheveux châtains lui arrivant aux épaules. Elle avait une posture défensive comme si elle protégeait quelque chose.

Il était simple de les reconnaître, Carlisle et Esmée, Rosalie et Emette, Alice et Jasper et enfin, Edward ainsi que Jacob. Il manquait l'hybride.

-Comment t'appelles-tu? M'interrogea Carlisle

-Vita, dis-je d'une voix sourde

-Vita Volturi?

-Je me suis enfui… m'expliquais-je, je vous demande asile s'il vous plaît.

-On dit que tu es l'Être, que tu es très puissante donc pourquoi tu nous demande asile? Me questionnât Rosalie

-Je ne pense pas pouvoir me défendre face à une cinquantaine de vampires qui plus est presque tous doués de don, répondis-je

-Tu as quel âge? Bella

-Dix-huit ans

-Non, rectifiât-elle, tu es née il y a combien de temps?

-Il y a… quatre ans. J'ai fini ma croissance l'an dernier.

Un murmure s'éleva et, les loups revinrent. Quelqu'un sorti en courant de derrière Bella.

Renésmée.

Elle partit rejoindre un loup et lui passa les bras autour du cou. Desserrant ses bras ivoire, elle tendit à chacun une pile de vêtement et revint vers nous.

-Salut, me lançât-elle enjoué

-Salut…

-Je m'appelle Renésmée mais appelle moi Nessie.

-Vita

-C'est jolie…

-Wé…

Elle se décidait à me donner le nom et le caractère de chacun des huit vampires.

Les loups revinrent quand elle finissait de me présentait sa famille. Tous me dévisagèrent en passant seul l'un m'adressa un sourire. Nessie le remarquant elle se mit à me les présenter.

-Le mec qui t'a souri c'est Embry. Quil, c'est celui qui est élancé, ils courent super vite, m'informât-elle, à sa droite c'est Brady et derrière lui, celui qui n'en a rien à faire de la discussion, c'est Colin. Celui qui vient vers nous c'est Jacob.

Jacob avait une peau brune, il était grand et musclé. Ses cheveux noir lui arrivait au épaule mais, il les ramena en chignon sur sa nuque. Ses doigts étaient agiles, il avait une grande main qui devait pouvoir broyer celle de n'importe quel humain. Son torse nu était musclé et, semblait avoir été taillé.

-Comment t'as fait? me demanda-t-il alors que j'étais dans mes pensées

-Pour te propulser? Comme il acquiesçait, je dis, beaucoup de volonté… et lorsque l'on nous bave dessus, la volonté décuple nos forces. Dis-je sérieusement.

Il allait me répondre lorsqu'Esmée parla.

-Nous avons décidé de t'accorder asile

-_Grazie_.

Je n'étais ni heureuse ni triste, j'étais normal. Je ne ressentais pas vraiment de sentiment. Encore un effet secondaire du mélange des races donc, quand j'étais à Volterra, on m'avait appris à les mimer.

-Tu me suis?

Alice me prit par la main avant que je ne réponde et m'entrainât à l'étage. Ensuite elle m'interrogeât à propos de mon régime alimentaire et lorsque je lui avouai que je buvais du sang pratiquement tous les jours et que je mangeais presque trois fois la ration d'un humain elle s'étonnât. Elle me demanda aussi si j'avais des vêtements elle sauta de joie quand je lui dis non et elle me dit qu'on m'en achètera le lendemain. Elle m'invita ensuite à aller me laver et, sortit de la chambre.

Je me déshabillai et me mis devant le miroir au-dessus du lavabo.

Aro me dit toujours que je suis la plus belle créature qu'il n'est jamais vu. J'ai la peau légèrement tanné. Je ne suis pas mince mais, j'ai plutôt ce qu'il faut là où il faut. J'ai de longue jambe et de petit pied. J'ai une taille fine, des fesses rebondis, et une poitrine ferme. J'ai un visage ovale avec des joue un peu creuse. J'ai des lèvres roses, charnues et bien dessiné. Mon nez est fin, légèrement retroussé. Mes yeux sont en forme d'amande, ils sont d'un bleu délavé. J'ai de long cil recourbé noir et mes paupières sont légèrement plus foncées que le reste de mon visage. Mes sourcils sont arqués et naturellement bien taillé, ils sont noirs comme mes cheveux. Mes cheveux étaient longs et me recouvraient les seins devant le miroir.

Je suis l'Être Invincible, c'est sûr mais je suis aussi l'Être Le Plus Beau Qu'il Existe. Léonardo dit souvent que je suis narcissique. Peut-être bien mais, comment ne pas l'être avec mon physique.

Sur cette dernière réflexion, je me lavai et en sortant de la chambre, je regardais les vêtements qui étaient posé sur mon lit. Il y avait un débardeur simple avec un gilet le tout assortit à un jean. Je mis le débardeur et, me mis à chercher une paire de ciseaux.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Faux-Semblant

Chapitre 3

Je descendais les escaliers en regardant les photos dans l'escalier. En bas, il n'y avait plus que les loups et Renésmée.

-On t'atteeeendai, dit Renésmée en allongeant le mot.

-Désolée, je ne supporte pas, les trucs longs…

-Ce jean à couter une fortune mais, je dois l'avouer, les shorts te vont trop bien

A cette phrase, les loups se tournèrent et, me dévisagèrent.

-T'as des jambes superbes, me dit Colin

-Wé, acquiesçât Brady

-D'accord… les mecs aller vous laver les mains, dit Nessie

-Ok, dit Jacob en la regardant dans les yeux puis, il se dirigeât vers elle et posât un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, je lançai un regard amusé à Nessie et, elle me dit

-Quoi?

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que j'avais propulsé Ton mec.

-C'est que… on ne peut pas vraiment se nommer comme petits-amis.

-Oh… Sexe friend? L'interrogeais-je

-Non! Dit-elle gênée

-Relations libre? Insistais-je

-Non! C'est que…

-On est là, dit l'intéressé

-Quand on parle du… loup, murmurais-je à l'intention de Nessie, il pointe la queue. Mais, laquelle?

-Ferme là, m'intimât-elle en riant, asseyez-vous

Nous nous exécutâmes et, je continuai la fixer. Elle nous servis tour à tour et s'étonnât lorsqu'elle vu qu'elle quantité je mangeais.

-Je bois du sang tous les jours et je mange plus qu'un humain aussi parce que sinon, je… perds mes moyens.

-Et tu bois quel sang? Demanda Brady comme s'il me demandait, qu'elle était mon vin préférer

-A Volterra, je buvais que du sang humain, dis-je l'aire confuse, mais, j'arrive à m'en passer facilement.

-Moi, on m'en donnait quand j'étais petite mais, lorsqu'ils ont su que je n'en avais pas besoin, mes parents ont décidé de ne plus m'en donner.

-Dommage, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rate

Les loups m'observèrent et alors, Nessie se mis à rire.

Durant le repas, Brady et Colin se mirent à faire des blagues salaces qui ne les faisaient rire qu'eux à propos de Jacob et Nessie. Moi, je m'amusais de voir rougir de plus en plus Nessie à chaque blague. Au bout d'un moment, Jacob décidât de leur lancer un regard qui devait beaucoup dire car, ils cessèrent net. Le reste du repas passa, Embry me questionna sur d'où provenais mes gènes et lorsque je parlais de mon grand-père maternel, Joshua Uley il arrêtât de parler jusqu'à son départ.

Plus tard dans la soirée, les Cullen revinrent de la chasse et les Quileute retournèrent chez eux. Il ne restât plus que Jacob. Ils me posèrent de nombreuses questions auquel je répondis en jouant une excellente comédie. «Fatigué», je me mis à bailler et alors, Rose dit que je devais être épuisée et me poussa à aller dormir malgré mes «protestations».

En entrant dans la chambre, je me mis à «pleurer»… J'entendais les Cullen hésité à monter me voir ou pas et finalement, Edward leur dit qu'ils les invitaient tous à son cottage. Je les entendis fermer la porte d'entrer et discuter en courant. Lorsque je n'entendis plus leurs voix, j'en conclus que comme mon ouïs était plus développer que la leur, eux ne m'entendais déjà plus depuis un moment.

Je me mis à chercher le téléphone que j'avais volé à Brady lorsque je lui étais rentré dedans autour de l'îlot dans la cuisine. Je composai le numéro de mon père.

-Allô?

-_Padre_? C'est moi…

-Vita. Je me fais tellement de souci pour toi… tout ce passe comme prévu? Tu n'as pas de problème?

-Non père, tout est au point.

-Ton rire me manque déjà… le château sera bien calme sans toi, ta musique, tes cris et tout ce qui vas avec…

-_Padre_, je serais bientôt de retour et, nous serons tranquilles pour l'éternité. Volterra m'attendra.

-Bien sûr, dit Aro. J'ai envoyé quelqu'un en faction dans la ville voisine.

-Qui?

-Léonardo… voyant que je ne parlais pas, il prit ça pour un accord et continua. Je vais envoyer des gens à ta "recherche" puis, lorsque nous découvrons où tu es, nous lancerons un ultimatum. Soit ils te relâchent, ou bien ils se battent. Ils ne te relâcheront pas donc, ce sera la guerre.

-Et ensemble père, nous gagnerons, jubilais-je

-Oui mon Être, tu es ma plus grande, ma plus belle réussite…

Nous discutâmes encore un peu puis il me dit d'aller me coucher. Je me lavai le visage et mes yeux perdirent toutes couleurs. En temps normal, seul mon iris était bleu pâle mais, lorsque j'étais fatigué, tout mon œil devenait blanc. Mon père a remarqué que ça se passait souvent avant les pleines lunes et penses que c'est en lien.

Epuisé de m'interroger à propos du fonctionnement de l'œil inhumain, je me couchai sur le grand lit en regrettant les baldaquins de Volterra et m'endormis en rêvant de mon palais.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Confidences

Chapitre 4

En me réveillant, je vis des sacs de vêtement au pied de mon lit, regardant l'heure, je vis qu'il n'était que six heures. J'avais dormis sept heures ce qui pour moi était un record. Je me demandais quand on m'avait acheté ces vêtements lorsque l'on entrât dans ma chambre.

-Hé! Murmura Renésmée

-Hé. Lui répondis-je, quand avons-nous acheté ça?

Regardant le sac que je lui indiquais, Renésmée m'expliqua que c'était de la part d'Alice.

-Cette nuit, elle a eu une prémonition. Ton père-Aro- à lancer des membres de la garde à ta recherche? Mes parents nous ont laissé à la surveillance des loups, ce qui est insultant car je n'ai pas besoin de surveillance, et sont partis avertir leurs alliés. Les Volturi savent que tu es ici mais préfèrent vérifier partout.

-Ok… quand est-ce qu'ils reviennent?

-Bientôt. J'espère.

Comme un silence s'installait, je lui demandai :

-Alors? Ta relation avec Jacob? C'est quoi au juste?

-Ok… dit-elle en inspirant, il faut commencer par le début du tout début…

-Oui ce serait plus simple…

-Tais-toi! Je commence. Jacob a connu ma mère avant qu'elle ne sorte avec mon père, avant qu'il ne soit loup avant que tout commence…

Renésmée finit de m'expliquer toute les histoires, toute les bataille dont j'avais déjà entendu parler, toute les rencontre, tous les couple et, vers midi nous descendîmes.

-Wow, vous avez des vies… mouvementé

-Me dit la fille qui a grandi en trois ans dans le château Volturi.

-Peut-être, mais personnes ne m'aime depuis que je suis née en ayant auparavant aimé ma mère…

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? T'avais bien quelqu'un… au château?

-Non! Mentis-je, avec mon père qui lit dans tes pensées et voit tous tes souvenirs dès qu'il te touche? Non, merci.

-Sérieux? Me demanda Renésmée en se dirigeant vers la porte, tu n'es jamais sorti avec quelqu'un?

-J'avais une vie en dehors du château…

-Tu avais le droit de sortir?

-A Volterra, je suis «_Vita tra i Morti_» c'est un titre qu'Aro m'a créer exprès. Ce titre te permet d'avoir toute les libertés, de mouvement, de paroles, tout. Je pouvais tuer un garde, même le plus fort qu'Aro n'aurait rien dit, je pouvais mordre un humain et l'emmené au château que personnes n'aurais rien dit…

-Wow et tu t'es déjà servis de ses privilèges?

-Oui, tous… dis-je en la précédent dans les escaliers.

En bas, on continuait à parler de ma vie à Volterra quand le téléphone sonna. Après une courte conversation et un éclat de rire, Nessie m'annonçait qu'il y aurait un feu de camps à la Push ce soir.

Le reste de la journée passa comme ça, ponctuer par nos rires. Assise sur le lit de Nessie, je l'aidais à choisir sa tenue.

-Et avec Jack? Vous avez été jusqu'où? Demandais-je en attendant qu'elle me présente une autre tenue

-Jusqu'à Hawaï, dit-elle en tournant pour me montrer sa robe

-Quoi? C'est une façon codé de me dire que tu as atteints le paradis? Où tu te fous de moi?

-C'est une manière de dire que nous n'avons pas décollé et n'avons même pas atteint la première marche menant au septième ciel… dit-elle en se débattant pour sortir de sa robe

-Oh shit! Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble?

-Un an.

-T'as attendu quoi… attends, tu as finit ta croissance à huit ans, tu en à douze, exposais-je en comptant sur mes doigts, qu'est-ce que tu attendais pendant quatre ans avant de te mette avec lui.

-L'année de transition, m'explique-t-elle en observant un short, mon année en pension, et enfin notre année de flirt

-Mettons, et maintenant, t'attend quoi? D'avoir l'âge légal pour avoir une relation sexuelle?

-Poulette écoute, ce n'est pas parce que tu l'as fait à trois ans que je vais faire la même que toi…

-C'est clair, toi à trois ans tu avais encore sept ans… et lui? Je veux dire, il ne te demande rien? Ce short est cool

-Merci. Non il ne me demande rien, il attend que je sois prête…

-Ou bien, il est gay… lui lançais-je

-Sinon galant… riposta-t-elle

-A moins qu'il ne se rassasie déjà quelque part…

A cette phrase, Renésmée qui cherchait un haut se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard interrogateur.

-Enfin, je dis ça comme ça, la rassurais-je

-Peut-être que t'as raison

-Ou pas, je ne suis pas l'Être Infaillible…

-Oh mon dieu, je fais quoi?

-Ne prends pas ça pour acquis. Je ne sais pas, mais il faut que tu saches. Demande-lui!

-Non! Je ne vais pas aller le voir et lui demander s'il me trompe…

-Alors, prends les devant. S'il ne te repousse pas, c'est parce qu'il n'attendait que ça ; s'il te repousse une ou deux fois il vat voir ailleurs mais ne dirait pas non pour une double ration. Mais, s'il te repousse fortement et que tu n'arrives à rien alors, là bellisima, c'est qu'il est gay.

Renésmée me regardai puis, s'observant dans le miroir, elle m'envoya ses pensées…

-Oui, s'il n'est pas gay, tu vas lui plaire…

-Ok, on y vat?

-Je te suis.

Nous sortîmes de la maison. Elle avait optés pour le short ample en dentelle avec un maillot de bain une pièce décolleter dans le dos avec une paire de compensé blanche. Moi, je portais un maillot de bain qu'Alice m'avait acheté. Il était en dentelle grosse maille noir mais, je portais une tunique large jaune transparent qui "cachait" mon corps. Je n'avais pas mis de chaussure car nous serions dans le sable.

En arrivant sur la plage, nous vîmes un énorme feu qui crachait des flammes… vertes.

-C'est le sel sur le bois qui les rends comme ça, m'expliquais Nessie qui n'avait presque pas parlé du trajet.

Jacob venait vers nous et alors que j'allais encourager Nessie celle-ci partie dans la direction opposé. Comme je ne voulais pas expliquer quoi que ce soit à Jacob, je parti moi aussi dans une autre direction.


	6. Chapitre 5 : C'est eux ta familles

Chapitre 5

J'allais rejoindre Embry qui discutait avec une jeune fille. Lorsqu'il me vit arriver, il fit mine de ne pas m'avoir vu et parti avec la fille.

"C'est ça qu'à dut ressentir Jacob. Nan, ça fois deux"

Me dit mon instinct. C'était un truc de lycan qui faisait que nous entendions une voix dans notre tête. Les lycans s'intègre plus facilement pouvant se priver de viande humaine facilement en mangeant le même produit qu'eux.

Levant la tête, je vis que la lune était pleine

-Tu ne te transforme pas? Me demanda une voix

-Non, la lune a juste un effet sur mes yeux.

Afin de cacher leurs, absence de couleurs, Nessie m'avait donné des lentilles. Me tournant, je vis que c'était Colin et je lui donnai un coup dans l'épaule.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tes yeux, me demanda-t-il en ignorant mon coup

-Ils disparaissent… voyant le regard curieux qu'il me lançait, je continuais, Il devienne tout blanc. Plus d'iris, plus de pupille… il se passe ça chez les lycans quand ils se transforment…

-C'est frais!

-_è fredo_…

-Tu n'as pas l'accent super prononcer, constata-t-il

-Oui c'est parce que je parle plein de langue… En entendant une langue souvent, je peux en comprendre les rudiments et au final, je la connais sans me rendre compte que je l'ai apprise jusqu'à ce qu'on me parle dans cette langue et que je réponde à la personne.

-T'es cool!

-Merci.

Je sentis Embry arriver et Colin frissonna et parti en s'excusant.

-C'est toi qui l'a fait fuir?

-Oui, dit-il comme si c'était une évidence

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il était trop près de toi… Viens

Sous le choc je le suivis sans demander où nous allions puis, lorsqu'il me fit entrer dans la forêt je lui demandais

-T'as pas l'intention de me violer? Parce que je serais obligé de te tuer et que, je t'apprécie.

Embry me lança un regard railleur par-dessus son épaule et, il se mit à trottiner en me demandant de l'attendre. Lorsqu'il revint, il était sous sa forme lupine et m'indiqua un tas de vêtement comprenant, je les pris et il se mit à courir. Je le suivais et nous débouchâmes dans un endroit où les arbres avaient été abattus. Je lui tendis ses vêtements et il m'indiqua la maison du museau.

-Vita, dit un homme sur le perron

-oui.

-Viens…

-Vous aussi je vous tu si vous me violer! Ok?

-Comprit, Rit-il et, il ouvrit la porte d'entrer en me disant de la suivre.

Dans le logis, il y avait une femme qui cuisinait, lorsqu'elle se retourna, je vis trois balafres barrer son visage.

-C'est donc elle… dit-elle lorsque je me présentais

-Maman, on peut aller au feu de camp dit un garçon en entrant au salon.

Il devait avoir une douzaine d'année et était suivi d'une fille d'à peu près quatorze ans qui me sourit.

-T'es venu sans Quil, dit-elle à Embry lorsqu'il entrait

-Non, je suis venu avec elle…

-C'est ta copine? Elle est jolie…

-Non, c'est celle de Quil.

-_Perdono_? Criais-je

La petite fille perdit son sourire et, me regarda de la tête aux pieds. Embry et son ami riait tandis que la mère leurs disait de se calmer.

-Il rigole, tu sais très bien que Quil ne sort avec personne, Claire…

-Oh, t'es Claire? Demandais-je

-Wé

-Vita, me présentais-je, Quil n'a pas arrêter de parler de toi hier au dîner chez Nessie…

-Sérieux? S'enquit-elle en retrouvant son sourire

-Je ne suis pas gentille, donc, je ne suis pas du genre à dire des trucs gentil pour être gentil. Oui c'est vrais… tu fais du classique?

-Oui, je passe un concoure pour entrer au conservatoire…

-Wé enfin bon, le coupa le petit garçon, moi je m'appelle Joshua…

-Joshua? Mon grand-père s'appelait aussi comme ça…

-Moi aussi.

"Bah, c'est eux ta famille. Le mec qui t'a fait entrer est sûrement le fils de Joshua"

-Aller au feu de camp si vous voulez mais ne rentrez pas tard et faites-vous raccompagner.

-Cool merci tante Mily, dit Claire, Quil nous ramènera!

Les enfants sortirent et, chacun de nous s'assit.

-Je m'appelle Sam, Sam Uley.

-Vita, Vita Volturi. Me présentais-je par réflex.

-Nous savons…

-Pourquoi t'es là? Ton nom de famille n'est pas Call?

-Si, celui de ma mère. Mon père l'a quitté lorsqu'elle était enceinte et n'a pas reconnu l'enfant.

-Et ton père, c'est Joshua!

-Oui…

-Il a aussi surement un autre fils, Clyde l'imprégné de Leah mais, nous ne sommes pas sûr.

-Joshua a vécu un moment dans le Colorado. Lorsque les Volturi ont été le chercher, il était à Las Vegas.

-Comment tu sais que Clyde est du Colorado? M'interrogea Sam

-Renésmée…

Embry et Sam me parlèrent beaucoup, de comment ils avaient ressenti l'absence de leur père et me demandaient comment il était mort.

-Il a attrapé une pneumonie, jamais aucun vampire n'a pensé qu'un humain aurait froid dans un château avec des murs épais de trois mètre.

-Il a souffert?

-Il n'a pas eu le temps, un vampire n'a pas résisté à son sang lorsqu'un jour, il en a vomit.

-Une sangsue lui a bu le sang, hurla Sam

-La sangsue est morte, je l'ai tué… C'était pourtant l'un des meilleurs éléments d'Aro, elle lui permettait de garder sa garde fidèle.

-Tu l'as tué?

-Embry, ce vampire a tué mon grand-père sous mes yeux… si encore je n'étais pas folle mais, je suis une dingue, je me suis jetée dessus. Elle était réduite en une poussière tellement fine qu'on l'a brûlé que pour la forme…

Il rit et, Sam finit lui aussi par se dérider et après quelques heures de discussions, Embry et moi partîmes. Sur le perron, Emilie me remercia en me serrant fort dans ses bras et, acceptant son étreinte, je lui dis que c'était normal même si je ne savais pas pourquoi elle me remercia

**Voici le cinquième chapitre comme promis ! J'espère que vous aimez car, c'est ma première fic donc... En tout cas, je compte publier les prochains chapitres d'ici deux semaines. ils sot déjà écrit mais, je veux vous faire languir un peu! Sadisme? peut-être...**

**Biz et, n'oubliez pas "Review"... CLP**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Premiers regards

-Vita, murmurât la voix de Nessie à mon oreille

-Quoi? Grognais-je

J'étais chez les Cullen depuis près de deux mois et, Nessie et moi nous étions beaucoup rapprocher, mais, je ne perdais pas ma mission de vue. Je n'avais pas rappelé mon père depuis la dernière fois mais, j'étais sûr qu'il avait compris que je ne l'abandonnais pas.

-Vita! Repris l'hybride

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui a? M'impatientais-je

-Leah arrive! Cria-t-elle en sautant sur le lit

-C'est parfais, dis-je, maintenant bouge de là!

Renésmée sortie de la chambre en se plaignant de mon manque d'entrain.

Sam m'avait une fois dit que lorsqu'il voyait le mal qu'il faisait à Leah, il avait plusieurs fois voulut se tuer pour ne plus voir ses yeux mouiller. Il m'avait dit que, d'entendre ses pensées plus celle de reproche de son frère était l'une des choses les plus terrible qu'il avait dû endurer. Il me dit aussi que d'une certaine manière, lorsqu'ils quittèrent la meute, il éprouva une sorte de soulagement.

Emilie m'avait-elle raconté la nature de ses relations avec Leah avant l'imprégnation et la douleur qu'elle ressentait quand les yeux pleins de haines de Leah se posaient sur elle avant qu'elle aussi se fasse imprégnée.

Pensant à leurs histoires, je me préparais à descendre. Nessie m'avais presque supplié pour que j'aille à la Push avec elle afin de rencontré Leah tout de suite.

-Nessie, criais-je en descendant les escaliers.

-Bonjour Vita, me dit Esmée qui était entré avec Carlisle pour quelque jour

-Bonjour! Ça sent bon…

-Et c'est délicieux, dit Jacob la bouche pleine

-J'en doute pas mais ne parle pas la bouche pleine, dit Nessie en prenant une cuillère de riz collant.

M'asseyant, je dis à Esmée

-Je suis Italienne, ne l'oubliez pas

-Je ne l'oublie pas, rit-elle en me servant une assiette de risotto.

Esmée qui n'avait jamais pu faire goûter à Bella sa nourriture italienne se rabattait sur moi. Comme ils partaient ce soir, elle avait décidé de me faire un dernier plat que je mangerais avant de partir.

-Magnifico, dis-je au vampire quand je fini de manger

-Mouai… enfin, il n'y a pas assez des sangs dans tout ça, dit Nessie

-Wé. Coupa Jacob, on y vat? Ils sont arrivés…

Nessie alla chercher un manteau de feutre blanc et me dit que c'était un cadeau d'Alice. Elle portait une jupe taille haute évasé rose pâle avec un pull de cachemire pêche. Ses cheveux étaient noués en queue-de-cheval avec un épais chouchou de la même couleur que sa jupe. Elle portait des escarpins à bout pointu noir comme son sac ce qui cassait le tout.

Nous montâmes en voiture et, je me dis que les gens devaient se demander pourquoi nous trainions ensemble lorsqu'il nous voyait.

Moi, avec mes cheveux lâché qui me tomber le long du visage et qui n'était pas vraiment démêler ont aurais dit que je venais de me lever. Je portais tout le temps des shorts même si en ce moment nous étions en hiver. Là, je portais un short taille haute avec un chemisier en soie vert bouteille sur lequel j'avais enfilé un perfecto en cuir avec des boutons argents. Au pied, je portais des Doc Martins assorties à ma chemise.

Renésmée avec sa tenue de parfaite petite élève du lycée super huppé détonnais moins avec moi et mon style rock qui pourrais faire penser à une ado qui c'est rebellée contre ses parents plutôt qu'avec Jacob.

Aujourd'hui comme la plupart des jours où il ne va pas en ville, il porte un bermuda en jean qu'il a coupé lui-même. Sinon, lorsqu'il sort, il met un jeans avec l'un de ses éternel t-shirt blanc et par-dessus une veste en cuir avec sa paire de rangers.

Lorsqu'on les voit, elle avec ces cheveux toujours bien coiffés et, sa tenue sans imperfections et lui avec ses bottes boueuses et ses cheveux mal noué, descendre de la moto de Jacob on se dit que c'est un couple atypique.

Alors que je me demandais quel style pourrait avoir leurs potentiels enfants, nous arrivâmes à la maison de Sam et Emilie.

Avant même que nous soyons stationner, je vis Renésmée au perron dans les bras d'une grande indienne aux cheveux lui arrivant aux épaules. Je descendis de la voiture et, me dirigeais vers Quil et Claire.

-Salut!

-Salut…

-Je ne pensais pas que tu serais là

-Wé. Nessie m'a trainé ici…

-T'inquiète, ce sera cool… Josh! Viens s'il te plait, dit l'imprégné de Quil

-T'as de la concurrence mon chou… me moquais-je

-Vas te faire foutre! T'es chiante comme fille!

-Je suis folle lui criais-je tandis qu'il s'éloignait de moi.

Entendant Nessie pousser un hurlement, je me rapprochais de la maison et m'appuyer contre la voiture pour observer les scènes de retrouvaille.

-T'es là, criât Renésmée en passant ses bras autour du cou d'un indien.

-Non, c'est une vision, plaisantât-il

-Jack m'a dit que tu arriverais un peu plus tard… C'est vrai que tu t'es marié? L'interrogeât-elle l'aire indigner

-Oui, avec Louise mais je n'étais pas prêt à m'engager, dit-il l'air super sérieux

-Seth, dit celle que j'identifiais comme sa sœur, premièrement, elle a demandé le divorce toi tu étais déjà partis loin, deuxièmement, ça ne pouvait pas durer, c'était une danseuse de Las Vegas que tu avais saoulé et enfin, elle s'appelle Lise

-Seth! Tu ne connais même pas son nom…

A ce moment, un coup de vent passât faisant voler mes cheveux. Alors que je les remettais en place, je vis que les loups avaient leur regard fixer sur moi…

-C'est pas moi! Je n'ai jamais rencontré Benjamin! Me défendis-je

-Oui, on sait, dit Embry

-Alors arrêter de me mâter comme si vous veniez de remarquer que j'avais le nez au milieu de la figure.

-Salut, je m'appelle Seth, dit le loup en s'avançant vers moi et me tendant la main

-Vita, dis-je sans la serrer

Il me regardait bizarrement comme si, j'étais l'une des sept merveilles du monde… Alors qu'il y avait un grand silence, un homme à la droite de Leah que j'identifiais comme son imprégné dit :

-Moi c'est Clyde et elle Leah. Les présentations sont faites, on rentre maintenant j'ai faim.

On le suivit tous dans la maison où la table était déjà dressé. Emilie, visiblement gêner nous priât de s'assoir et, je vis que Seth tentais de se rapprocher de moi mais, avant qu'il ne soit assis, Embry et Sam m'avait entouré.

Depuis qu'il savait que mes gènes lupin me venait de Joshua Uley, il se montrait super protecteur envers moi, plus à la manière de frère que de père mais, c'était bizarre à vivre. Sachant que je les verrais bientôt mourir.

Eux, ont tout de suite su gérer la situation mais, moi je ne les considérais pas comme étant de ma famille. Ma famille m'attendait à Volterra.

Pendant que je réfléchissais à tout ça, Emilie nous servait et, Nessie monopolisait l'attention. Elle parlait de sa dernière année au Canada, de ce qu'elle a ressenti en cessant de vieillir, du jour de mon arrivé et plein d'autre futilité mais, lorsque Clyde lui demandais comment ça se passait avec Jacob elle rougit et ne parla plus du déjeuner.

-T'es con, dit Jack en souriant

-Je me renseigne mec, c'est tout.

-N'est-ce pas.

-Jake a raison t'es vraiment con, rit Leah en le dévorant des yeux.

Je me désintéressai de leur dégueulis d'amour afin de plonger mes yeux dans ceux de Seth qui me fixait lorsque Clyde me parla

-Pardon?

-Je disais, reprit-il, comment tu te trouves ici?

Les loups le regardait tous et, Nessie qui avait pris la main de Jack dans la sienne me dévisageais. J'entendis un grondement sourd mais, personne n'y prêtait attention.

-Bien, dis-je sans conviction puis, voyant que je n'étais pas convaincant j'ajoutais, mieux que chez les Volturi.

-Ah bon? Insista-t-il

-Oui, là-bas, je n'ai jamais vraiment été chez moi, ici je le suis déjà un peu plus même si je ne serais jamais bien nulle part après ce que j'ai vécu.

A table, il y avait Sam et Emilie évidemment mais aussi les ex loups. Paul et Rachel, la grande sœur de Jack, était rentré de New-York avec leurs enfants le mois dernier, il y avait aussi Kim et Jared, Seth, Leah et Clyde et la meute ainsi que Claire qui avait obtenu de Quil de manger avec les "grands". Tous me regardèrent intriguer.

-Ils ont tués mes parents… dès que j'en aurais l'occasion, je les vengerais. Continuais-je

-Vraiment? Demanda Clyde

-Oui vraiment! Pourquoi? C'est quoi cet interrogatoire? Commençais-je à m'emporter

-Clyde arrête s'il-te-plait, on en parlera entre nous plus tard… lui demandais Leah

-Tu es l'Être! De qui tu te moque? On est des abrutis à ton avis? Si tu avais voulu tu aurais pu tous les tuer sans en toucher un seul! Criât-il couvrant la voix de son imprégnée

-Ils ont des dons! Criais-je

-Lequel n'as-tu pas? Tu pique les dons non?

-J'aurais été impuissante!

"Calme-toi"

-Si tu le dit… moi, je pense que tu voulais venir ici, pourquoi? Je ne sais pas, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois réellement en fugue. Dit-il tranquillement

-Donc, arrête de penser tu penses mal, ripostais-je

Les regards passaient de lui à moi comme lors d'un match de tennis.

-Si j'avais été là, je t'aurais arraché la…

-La ferme!

C'est Seth qui avait crié. Tous se tournèrent vers lui sauf Clyde et moi. Clyde et moi étions debout à nous faire face, Leah tentait d'avancer mais, se cognait chaque fois à mon bouclier. Ils étaient tous en cercle autour. Les enfants étaient assis sur les marches de l'escalier à observer tandis que Nessie me lançais un regard suspicieux.

Lentement, Clyde se détourna de moi et regardant Seth, il lui dit :

-T'es déjà aveuglé… C'est pourtant toi qui a proposé cette idée. Non?

-Elle t'a dit que ce n'était pas vrai, répondit Seth en se mettant à trembler

-C'est une menteuse. Et en plus elle n'est pas très équilibrée mentalement. C'est une erreur que ça tombe sur elle, elle n'a pas d'âme?

-Clyde, la ferme, intervint Jacob

-Vous ne voyez pas? Elle vous a tous eu? Pourquoi personne ne me crois jamais? Leah? S'emporta-t-il

-Je te crois, dit-elle en évitant mon regard

-Leah! Cria Seth

-Seth je suis désolé mais, toi-même tu le disais, son histoire ne tient pas debout…

Les tremblements de Seth redoublèrent et, avant que je n'aie eu le temps de dire ouf, il se transforma en un loup caramel au dos cendré.

On me cria quelque chose mais, je n'y fis pas attention. Seth sorti par la baie vitrée et parti en courant. Leah me regarda d'un œil noir et voulut s'élancer à la suite de son frère mais, Jacob l'en empêcha. Passant devant eux, je sortie par la baie et sauta dans les aires.

"T'es percée princesse…"


	8. Chapitre 7 : Dernière fois

Je volais depuis longtemps. A cause de mes deux races ayant la possibilité de changer de formes, je peux prendre n'importe laquelle. Je peux me transformer en n'importe quel animal, adoptant sa taille, et tout le reste ou même, n'importe quelle forme humaine. Comme ça, il est impossible de savoir que c'est moi. J'appréciais prendre la forme d'un oiseau, car, je me trouvais au-dessus de tout, au-dessus des problèmes.

Je me posais dans une ruelle et pris la forme d'une humaine de Volterra. Pendant que je marchais dans la ville, je me demandais pourquoi Seth avait pris ma défense comme ça et, ce que Clyde voulait dire quand il disait "C'est une erreur que ça tombe sur elle". Qu'est-ce qui m'étais tombé dessus? Soudain il me revint à l'esprit ses regards, ses sourires, son attitude protectrice… ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… Je me trompais.

"Tu crois vraiment?"

Soudain, je me sentis épiée, me retournant je les vis dans la foule, les yeux rouges. Léonardo. Il pouvait se rendre invisible, inodore, inaudible, on pouvait même passer à travers lui sans s'en rendre compte. Sachant ce que ça signifiais, je me dirigeais vers un parc vide et il m'y rejoint une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

-Pourquoi ça t'as pris tout ce temps?

-Parce que la princesse a peut-être un admirateur qui pourrait la suivre… me répondit-il en se rendant visible.

Léonardo avait plaqué ses cheveux blonds et portait comme toujours un costume. Celui-ci était un complet avec gilet, il était noir avec des rayures blanches verticales. En dessous, il avait une chemise banche avec le col ouvert sans cravate. Il avait des boutons de manches en forme de crâne, et même si il est clair qu'il n'avait pas froid, il portait un long manteau de feutre noir. Ses chaussures étaient en python noir.

Alors que je le dévisageais, il s'avança vers moi et, m'attrapant la mâchoire, il posât ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Lâche-moi, dis-je en me dégageant

-Huit semaine et l'on oublie Léonardo dit-il avec son accent italien

-Pourquoi t'es ici? Demandais-je en restant calme

-Je suis ici depuis ton arrivé Princesse et tu le sais…

-Pourquoi tu veux me voir?

-Tu me manques, dit-il en me tournant autour comme pour m'observer sous toutes mes coutures

-Mais encore?

-Pourquoi n'appelles tu pas ton papa chérie, mon caprice?

-Je ne peux pas… Il y a toujours des gens avec moi…

-Il t'accompagne aussi chier, dit-il en jurant

-Ecoute Léo, je gère, je sais ce que je fais. Tu peux me laisser maintenant, je vais rentrer à la villa…

Il ne faisait pas attention à ce que je racontais comme chaque fois que je ne disais pas ce qu'il voulait entendre.

"Pars avant de ne plus pouvoir…"

-C'est pas ce que je veux savoir Princesse… Ce n'est pas ça, me dit-il

Il ne me regardait pas dans les yeux en disant ça mais me passait la main dans les cheveux. Il redessiner les contours de mes lèvres en les regardant quand je lui répondis

-Tu sais que je pourrais t'arracher le doigt!

Il sourit et, me rapprochant de lui, il descendit ses mains jusqu'à mes seins.

J'étais amoureuse de Léonardo, je crois, mais, lui ne me montrait rien qui me permettrait de comprendre ses sentiments et les miens… Il allait voir ailleurs, parfois couché même avec son ex, mais chaque fois, c'est dans mon lit qu'il revenait.

Il me pinça soudain la fesse et, voyant la gifle arriver il m'attrapa le poignet. Saisissant chacune de mes cuisses, il me souleva et se déplaçant à vitesse vampirique, il me plaqua contre un mur. Il m'embrassait le cou en riant de me voir le gifler. Je tentais de me rappeler que je devais le détester mais, comme chaque fois, je fini par perdre mes moyens. Je l'embrassai et m'abandonnai à ses bras. J'avais perdu.

"Tu perds toujours…"

-J'appelle père ce soir, dis-je en me rhabillant

-C'est mieux comme réponse, me dit-il en regardant l'obscurité

-On se revoit quand?

-Quand on va venir te chercher Princesse, murmurât-il en me tournant le dos et commençant à disparaitre

-Donc là, tu pars? Comme ça? Sans dire aurevoir, sans… rien? Demandais-je

-T'en a pas marre de tes questions? Dit-il réapparaissant, on n'est pas marier mais t'es pire qu'une femme marier…

-Peut-être que si je savais ce que j'étai pour toi, je ne serais pas aussi chiant …

Léonardo se retournât net et, avant que j'aie eu le temps de cligner des yeux, il était devant moi. Il me regardait de la tête aux pieds trois fois puis, finit par s'arrêter sur mes yeux.

-Pardon?

-Ce que je voulais dire c'est que si je connaissais la vraie nature de notre relation, je ne serais pas comme ça…

-C'est ça justement, crachât-il, une relation

-Une relation? Demandais-je incrédule

-Oui Princesse et purement sexuelle. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi et toi tu ne l'aies pas de moi…

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais! Le coupais-je

-T'es yeux ne prennent pas d'éclat particulier quand tu me vois, tu n'as pas d'impression de manque quand tu es loin de moi, tu…

-Ah bon?

-Tu m'aimes, dit-il soudain sérieux

-Je ne t'aime pas. Tu l'as dit et, tu es la personne la mieux placé pour Me décrire Mes sentiments. Vas-t-en, lui ordonnais-je

-Vita… dit-il penaud

-Casse-toi! T'es un idiot! Sans moi, tu n'es rien chez les vampires. Justes le mec qui a obtenu un don en se faisant mordre par Vita. T'as tout perdu. Tout.

-Vita attends… dit-il en m'attrapant le bras

-Tu ne m'aime pas! Pourquoi tu me retiens? Puis inspirant je lui dis, en fait, c'est mieux comme ça. Je ne pense pas t'avoir réellement aimé, tu es juste le premier. En, je te remercie même de m'avoir fait ouvrir les yeux. Sincèrement, je te remercie de tout cœur.

"Parfais!"

Fière de ma tirade, je lui souris et partie le laissant là, penaud. Je marchais dans la ville et m'arrêtais dans un bar. Je m'assis à u table au fond et commandait un burger.

"T'as eu raison mais, je ne pense pas que tu devrais aider Aro…"

-Tu ne pense pas t'es une voix dans ma tête, c'est moi qui pense.

La voix continua à pépier dans ma tête puis, elle finit par se taire.

Je mangeais mon burger en me repassant les images de ma journée.

Je finis par m'endormir vers trois heures du matin et, c'est le barman qui me réveillât deux heures plus tard. Je me levais et parti en direction de la forêt d'où en courant j'atteins Forks en une quinzaine de minutes. Dans la forêt, sur le chemin de la villa je sentis plusieurs loups sans les voir. J'entrais dans la villa et me dirigeais vers la cuisine où j'entendais Renésmée chantonner.

**J'ai écrit, écrit et réécrit de quel façon la première rencontre la première rencontre entre Vita et Seth mais aussi des premiers soupçons. **

**J'espère en tout cas que je ne vous ai pas trop fait languir et je poste les deux prochains chapitres au plus vite...**

**Biz'**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Complicité

Chapitre 9

-Salut ! Lançais-je

-T'as dormis où? M'interrogeât-elle

-J'ai marché les trois quart de la nuit dans Seattle puis, je me suis arrêter dans un bar où je me suis endormis… Pourquoi?

Elle ne me répondit pas et, contenta des casser des œufs.

"On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser d'œuf, Vita"

-Il y avait un vampire, dit-elle en inspirant fortement.

-Il s'appelle Léonardo, c'est moi qui l'ai créé…

-Pardon? Dit-il en cessant de battre les œufs, c'est toi qui l'a créé? Les mecs l'on sentit pendant une trentaine de minutes puis, il s'est évaporé et en même temps toutes ses traces. Toi, tu as pu le repérer en trente minutes dans une ville grande comme Seattle? Me demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse

-Non. C'est lui qui est venu à moi.

-En plus?

-Tu ne me crois pas… constatais-je

-Jures, m'ordonnât-elle

-Sur qui?

-Moi, en espérant que tu tiennes un temps sois peu à moi, rit-elle mais, son rire était faux, alors?

-Je jure sur toi Renésmée que je ne l'ai pas rejoint, que c'est lui est venu à moi, je te jure Nessie…

Elle gardât le silence un moment pour voir si la mort arrivait puis dit :

-Ok, je te crois.

Elle n'allait pas me reparler donc, je montais à ma chambre. Je passais devant le miroir et, je remarquais que j'avais maigrit depuis mon arrivé il y a un mois et demi. En me regardant dans le miroir, j'espérais trouver une trace qui m'aiderait à faire mon choix. Avant que je ne commence à chercher, j'entendis une voix en bas.

Nessie était sorti je me demandais donc qui c'était jusqu'à ce qu'on cri mon nom. Mon cœur eu un raté et je m'habillais rapidement pour sortir. Il était en bas, il portait un bermuda en jean avec une chemise. Je me demandais pourquoi il était là lorsqu'il parlât :

-Vita, dit-il heureux

-Oui. Seth c'est ça?

-Oui… ça vas? S'inquiétait-il

-Oui parfait! Et toi? Tu as réussi à te calmer à ce que je vois…

-Mouai… murmurât-il, je suis désolé pour ce que Clyde t'as dit…

-T'es excuse ne valent rien ce n'est pas toi qui a prononcer les paroles. Citais-je

-Sûrement… Sinon, tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui?

-Nessie est allée au pique-nique sur la plage mais je ne pense pas que j'y serais la bienvenue donc, je pensais rester ici…

-Comme ils ne traîneront pas dans les rues de la Push, ça te dit que je te la fasse visiter? Proposât-il

-C'est minuscule… la Push. Il y a vraiment des trucs à visiter?

-Non mais, comme ça on aurait fini assez tôt pour que je t'emmène dîner… dit-il sûr de lui

-Parce que je veux? Demandais-je

-Oui!

-Disons ok, cinq minutes que je me change, dis-je en montrant ma tenue.

Dans la chambre, je me demandais ce que je pouvais bien me mettre qui fasse bien pour se promener mais aussi pour sortir.

Allant au dressing qu'au fur des semaines moi et Nessie avions remplient, je vis un short taille haute délavée que je mis avec un crop-top et des converses. Me souvenant de notre discussion à propos de ce short qui frisait l'indécence, je sortis de la chambre.

En descendant, j'entendis Seth murmurer des compliments mais, lorsque j'arrivais en bas il me dit juste :

-Oh ! T'as des jambes…

-Oui, pas toi? Tu penses que c'est grave? Me moquais-je tandis qu'il tentait d'autres compliments.

Voyant qu'il ne trouvait rien, je le fixais et lui dit

-Merci des compliments… ratés

Il se passât la main sur la nuque et me tendis ma veste.

-Comment tu savais?

-Savais quoi?

-Pour la veste, dis-je

-Ton odeur, elle y est… imprégnée, dit-il en la fixant.

"Imprégné… comme lui l'est de toi!"

Dans la voiture, Seth me posait beaucoup de question à propos de ma vie à Volterra et il s'amusât des anecdotes que je lui racontais.

Arriver à l'entrée du village Quileute, nous commençâmes à marcher. Je n'étais pas le genre de personne à me confier facilement mais, ici, avec Seth c'était simple. Il m'expliquait que son prénom venait de a Bible et que d'ailleurs, il y avait une chapelle dans la Push mais que comme personne n'était croyant, il n'y avait pas de curé et que donc, elle était à l'abandon.

Il m'y conduisit. Nous avons dû marcher dans des fougères car, l'herbe avait repoussée sur l'ancien chemin. Elle était belle, toute blanche de l'extérieur, elle se trouvait à l'écart du village.

-Je… connais… quelqu'un, hésita-t-il, qui a perdu sa virginité ici, me dit-il lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans la chapelle.

Le fixant du coin de l'œil, je lui dis moqueuse :

-Quelqu'un? Qui? Un loup?

-Non, s'empressa-t-il de dire

-Oh mon Dieu Seth! Tu as couché dans une paroisse! Criai-je

-J'étais gosse!

-ça n'est pas un raison! Oh mon dieu, une église! Dans la maison de Dieux… Encore heureux que tu sois immortel, tu aurais été en enfer et sept fois afin de vraiment te laver de tes pêchers.

-Merci de ton soutien Miss-Je-N-Ai-Pas-D-Âme…

-Il n'y a pas de quoi Monsieur-Je-N-Ai-Pas-De-Pudeur-Donc-Je-Couche-Dans-Les-Eglises-Pour-Offensé-Dieu, débitais-je à toute vitesse en me rapprochant de lui

Il m'aplati sa main sur le visage et, j'humais son odeur. Il sentait la terre mouillée et le bois brûler. Lorsqu'il la retira, nos regards se croisèrent.

Seth était grand et musclé. Il avait la peau cuivré et des cheveux noirs coupés court. Une mâchoire carrée avec les mandibules apparente. J'avais remarqué qu'elle bougeait automatiquement lorsqu'il s'énervait où réfléchissait. Il avait un visage avenant et souriait presque tout le temps. C'est yeux qu'il gardait presque toujours mi-clos lui donnait un air malicieux et les faisait paraître noir. Je me noyais dans ses yeux. J'aurais voulu être à jamais auprès de lui mais, je ne pouvais pas.

"Si tu peux, on peut toujours quand on veut…"

Maudissant mon instinct qui me poussait toujours loin des sentiers tracé par mon père, je souris à Seth et lui dit que j'avais faim.


End file.
